


Pokemon Sword: Not a Hero Without You by my Side

by Polychroma_Izu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Region Starter, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Gigantamax Decidueye, Gou | Goh is a Trainer, M/M, Mega Melmetal, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original Pokemon Forms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polychroma_Izu/pseuds/Polychroma_Izu
Summary: Flame moved from the Alola region shortly after receiving his starter, a fluffy little Rowlett known as Robyn, and his pokemon partner since he was a child, Meltan, known as King.Ending up on the other side of the world in the Galar region has opened up a whole new realm of possibilities. Flame, along with Robyn, King, and a mysterious boy called Goh plan to climb the rigorous ladder of powerful trainers that roam the Galar region.Along with exploring both the Dynamax phenomenon, a seemingly mysterious power that causes pokemon to turn giant, and in some cases, alter forms, and his ever-growing feelings for the blue-eyed boy with the goal to catch every pokemon.But when a mysterious organization that seemed to follow Flame from Alola to Galar team up with a man who is the mastermind behind Galar's seemingly endless power to steal King, who, as a Meltan, is a one of a kind pokemon, with a special form no one has ever seen before, can Flame, Robyn, King and Goh stand up to them and protect their future?Or will team Rainbow Rocket seize that future?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Goh (Pokemon)
Kudos: 2





	Pokemon Sword: Not a Hero Without You by my Side

**Author's Note:**

> tHIS IS THE SECOND TIME IM WRITING THESE NOTEs
> 
> my computer would just NOT connect to the internet
> 
> so i had to restart :(
> 
> aNYways nO, tidal wave is not CANCELLED but it is on hiatus because 
> 
> pokemon got to me again help

10 Years ago...

The forest was alive, yungoose scampered around, gathering food. Pikipek and Trumbeaks fluttered around, occasionally pecking at a tree or poking around foliage. Young Flame ran across the ground, laughing and looking around in awe.

"Wow! This place is so cool!" He grinned as he kept wondering the forest, taking in the melodic chirping and rustling of branches and leaves.

Unbeknownst to the young child, a dark rat creature skittered around, eyeing the boy as prey. The rat cackled to himself before moving forwards.

"Woah, there's all these Pikipek and Grubbin here!" Flame giggled to himself as he slowed down to a stop, hearing rustling behind him, aggressive rustling. He turned around to see a giant, black furred rat with long whiskers staring down at him.

"RATICATE!" It screeched.

"Raticate!?" Flame yelped, terrified.

"RAT, RATICATEEEE" It roared, before starting to chase after Flame, who scurried away in panic.

Panting as he jumped over roots and ducked underneath branches, Flame kept running as the Raticate kept giving chase.

He reached a clearing, it was odd-looking, as jagged rocks jutted out of the ground in random places, but he realized the forest only got more dense from there, he couldn't go further. He quickly hid behind a rock, halting his breathing momentarily, hoping the Raticate's senses weren't too accurate.

The Raticate growled as he trudged into the clearing, sniffing around, his ears twitched at the slight rustle of clothing made by the boy. Grinning evilly, the Raticate slowly crawled up to the stone that Flame was hiding behind, ready to jump.

"mel... TAN!!"

Suddenly, the Raticate was blasted back by a glistening ray of bright light, wincing, it scattered away.

"W-Who's there...?" Flame asked hesitantly, peeking his head over the rock.

What he saw was something he had never seen before.

Sitting in the middle of the clearing was a small blob of liquid metal, with a gold hex nut on top of it, and a little wire poking out the back, assuming the form of a tail. The pokemon? sat there, staring? - Flame couldn't tell if the little squinted dot in the middle of the hex nut was its eye or not - at where the Raticate once was.

The pokemon then turned around to see the boy, giving a happy blink.

  
"Meltan!"

"I-Is that your name...? Meltan...?" Flame asked nervously as he approached the weird pokemon, who nodded as much as a living blob of liquid metal could.

"Mel! Mel Mel Tan!" It happily said, walking? Sliding? Moving up to Flame and looking up at him happily. Flame tentatively reached his small hand out and pet Meltan.

"You're cute" He giggled lightly, stroking the hex nut pokemon gently.

"Mel Tan Tan!" It responded gleefully.

"I'm gonna name you... King!" He laughed slightly, "What do you think? Will you stay with me?"

Meltan blinked for a second, before jumping up and down happily, clearly liking the name.

Flame smiled innocently.

"We're gonna have lots of fun together! You and me, we're gonna explore the world one day!"

"Mel! Mel Mel Tan!!"

_Present Day_

"So Flame, the time has come for you to pick your starter pokemon!" Exclaimed a man wearing only a unbuttoned lab coat, trousers, stylish sunglasses and a white cap.

"But... Professor Kukui, don't I already have a starter?" Flame questioned slightly, which made the professor sweatdrop.

"Yes while King was your first pokemon, a starter is a specific pokemon, like how Kanto has charmander, bulbasaur or squirtle, every region has their own set of 3 starter pokemon, and you're about to meet Alola's 3 starters, even though you are moving soon, think of this as a goodbye gift for all the fun you've brought this region, now, come out you three!" Kukui said, throwing the 3 pokeballs in his hands up, their capsules opening and in a blinding red flash, materialized 3 pokemon.

A sea-lion pokemon with a white snout and bright pink nose, and a frilly neck stood on her tail and pumped her fist-like fins energetically.

"Popplio!" The water type starter, Popplio, said with vigor.

Next to Popplio came a small cat-like pokemon clad in a soot-grey fur, 2 long orange whiskers and flame-red highlights all over his body, his yellow eyes blinked lazily and he licked his paw.

"Litten" The fire type starter, Litten, meowed boredly.

And finally, a spherical owl with light tan plumage and a white mid-plumage, 2 small talons and a bowtie made out of leaves, landed down gracefully, He brushed his feathers with his wing and pecked at the ground.

"Rowlet!" The grass type starter, Rowlet, chirped happily.

"Hmm..." Flame thought as he looked at all of them. His eyes stopped on Rowlet as the owl perked its head to the side gently.

"Rowl?" It questioned.

And then Flame felt something.

He wasn't sure what... or how, or why he felt it, but it felt... compelling, like journey and adventure, friendship and love, kindness and strength, all packed into one punch in the gut, and it was when he looked into those curious eyes that Rowlet hosted.

He knew who he was going to choose.

"I'd like Rowlet to come with me," Flame said confidently, his gaze not budging.

"Well aren't you a confident one, ey?" Kukui said, returning the 3, and handing Rowlets ball over to Flame, "Treat him well, he has some real power this one."

Flame nodded, releasing Rowlet from the ball.

"You going to give it a name?" Kukui mused mirthfully, his hand on his chin.

Rowlet looked up happily at his new trainer.

"Rowlet!"

Flame kneeled down in front of the owl, stroking its tan plumage softly, to which the owl pokemon gleefully chirped.

"You want a new name bud?" He asked kindly, Rowlet nodded excitedly.

"Rowlet!!" 

"Hmmm... I think I'm going to call you..."

"Robyn"

The plane ride was long, too long.

Robyn chirped impatiently, while King looked out of the window, amused by the bird pokemon that flew by.

The journey to Galar was a long one, as it was on the near other side of the world.

They had moved due to his mother getting a new job at a designing company, and there was no way she could work from home or commute back and forth, it was on the other side of the globe for arceus' sake.

So they got a new house in a cozy town at the very bottom of Galar, called Postwick, just a 3 minute walk from a slightly bigger, yet still cozy town named Wedgehurst.

Flame will have 2 neighbours, an excitable and energetic boy named Hop, who's apparently the younger brother of the current reigning champion of both Galar and the world, Leon.

Wow.

And his other neighbour is another trainer setting out on a journey, a boy named Goh.

Interesting name...

His journey was going to start in the Galar region, unlike how he originally planned for it to start in the Alola region, which bummed him out a bit, he would miss Kukui.

But he knew Alola, he knew what it looked like and how it felt, he knew the pokemon there, he grew up there, beginning his journey there wouldn't be as exhilarating as beginning a new journey in a new land he had never seen before, topped with new pokemon, new gym leaders, rivals, and more.

To put it simply, this was... ideal, in a sense.

Not in the sentimental sense, but in the logical sense.

It made sense for Flame to move to a new region to begin his journey if wanted to make the most of it.

That's what he summarized, anyways. 

Well he'll just have to wait till his journey truly begins.

2 Days later...

Flame's Mom was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast when Robyn flew down stairs and sat on the bench tiredly, pecking at his wings every now and then.

"Oh, good morning, Robyn, would you be a dear and wake up Flame and King for me?" His Mom said, flipping a pancake in the pan. Robyn nodded, chirping with a little salute, before flying back upstairs.

Robyn flew threw the door, landing next to a sleeping Flame, before pecking his blond hair once.

"OW!" Flame yelled with a start, jumping up and landing on the floor.

"MEL!" King was justled from his sleep by Flame's yelp.

Robyn simply gave a salute and pointed to the stairs, before flying off again.

"He could have done it literally ANY other way," Flame grumbled as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Mel Mel..." King groaned.

"Welp, I guess we should get up, today is the day we start our journey, I can't wait!" Flame said excitedly, picking up King in his arms and petting him softly, to which the Meltan gladly accepted, before heading downstairs.

"Mmm, what smells good?" Flame asked out loud as he entered the kitchen. His Mother mock-pouted.

"You wake up on the last day you'll be here at home and the first thing you say is 'What smells good?' I'm offended, truly." She stated, placing a few pancakes on a plate. Flame could only chuckle.

"You know I'll visit," He said, sitting down and taking a bite out of a pancake, "These taste good!"

King and Robyn nibbled on their portions, both nodding and giving a little cry of approval, before eating more.

"Well I hope that Hop and Goh treat you well," His Mom said hopefully.

Truth was, Flame never had any friends growing up, their father had left them before Flame was ever born, not ready for a child. Ever since he found King, Flame had only had him to keep company aside from his Mother.

Kids had called him weird and a loner growing up, his fascination with Pokemon only ever-growing. Eventually, he would grow to not care about being hated, as long as he had King by his side, Flame was happy as is.

But maybe it would be nice to have someone to call a friend.

Well, that's for the future to decide, and well, lets be honest...

The future is a fickle thing, is it not?


End file.
